oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Mourning's Ends Part I/Quick guide
Details Ranged (not boostable) * Thieving (boostable) *The ability to defeat a level 11 enemy with your combat stats reduced to 20 each. *Completion of the following quests: **Roving Elves **Big Chompy Bird Hunting **Sheep Herder Roving Elves and Sheep Herder are required to start this quest. Big Chompy Bird Hunting is not required to start. |items = *Bear fur *2 silk *One of each dye: red, yellow, green, and blue (more may be needed, can be obtained during quest) *A bucket of water *A feather *A rotten apple (can be obtained during quest) *Toad crunchies (premade will work; called "premade t'd crunch" on the Grand Exchange can also be bought from the Gnome Waiter in The Grand Tree.) *Magic logs *Leather *Ogre bellows *10-20 coal if the player doesn't already have a barrel of naphtha Recommended: *Ardougne (West Ardougne is faster) and Falador teleport runes or tablet (tab highly recommended, because your stats will get drained) *Feldip hills teleport, Fairy rings or Ring of dueling to access Feldip Hills *Antipoison *Restore potion and food, if you are a low level *redirected house tab to Rimmington (if you have not made a second barrel of naphtha) *redirected house tab to Taverley *Necklace of passage |kills = Mourner (level 11) }} Walkthrough Starting the quest. Recommended items:' a weapon, food, necklace of passage to teleport to the Outpost to get to Arandar, 8 free inventory spaces * Talk to Eluned. * Talk to Arianwyn. * Teleport to the Outpost using your necklace of passage. * Go to the Arandar pass west entrance and kill a mourner (will drain your stats). * Take everything it drops (7 items), and hold onto them. Top Items needed: '''A bucket of water * Talk to Tegid by the Taverley lake. * Search his laundry basket to get Tegid's soap. * Use the soap on the bloody mourner top to clean it. Trousers ''Items needed:' 2 pieces of silk, bear fur * Teleport to Lletya using the teleport crystal you got earlier. * Talk to Oronwen who is directly northwest of the teleport crystal's destination. * Talk to Oronwen again. * Give her the silk, bear fur, and trousers. * Log out, relog, and speak to Oronwen to get your mourner trousers. ** Buy dyes here if needed, you'll need more than 1 of each if you miss the target later on. The mourners '''''Items needed: mourner outfit, mourner letter, feather, soft leather, magic log, toad crunchies, West Ardougne teleport (recommended) * Break your West Ardougne teleport tablet. * Equip your mourner outfit and nothing else, enter the mourner HQ (NE corner of West Ardougne). * Talk to the Head mourner in the basement. * Talk to the gnome on a rack. Select the chat option about being tickled and toad crunchies. * Use the feather on him twice. * Talk to him with soft leather, a magic log, and toad crunchies. * Release the gnome and talk to him. * Log out, relog, and speak to the gnome again to get the fixed device. The sheep Items needed: at least 1 red, green, blue, and yellow dye, ogre bellows, Ardougne teleport, fixed device * Go to the Feldip hills swamp (east of fairy ring ) or to the swamp southwest of Castle Wars. * Use dye on an empty bellow then the bellows on toads to get coloured toads (1 of each minimum). * Go to the coloured sheep north of Ardougne used in the Sheep Herder quest * Load and equip the launcher (fixed device). * Pick "aim and fire" as your attack style to activate it. * Re-dye one sheep in each group their respective colour. Poisoning the food supply ''Items needed: barrel of naphtha, rotten apple, mourner gear'' * Talk to the head mourner. * Take the rotten apple, located northwest of the Mourner Headquarters. * Talk to Elena by the east Ardougne log balance shortcut. * Talk to Elena again to give her your rotten apple. * Relog and talk to her again to get a sieve. * Go to the apple orchard to the NW, west of the Combat Training Camp. * Take an empty barrel inside the orchard and use it on one of the Rotten Apple Piles. * Use your rotten apples on the apple barrel (on the ground, in the middle of the orchard) to mash them. * Use your barrel of naphtha on your mushed apple barrel (in your inventory); then, use your sieve on it. ** See the full guide if you do not have a barrel of naphtha. * Use the toxic naphtha on a range, not a fire. Make sure you have two open inventory spaces to receive both toxic powders. * Add the toxic powder to grain sacks to poison any 2 of the food stores in West Ardougne. The closest 2 are: *# The western room of the main building north of the town square. *# The church south of the town square. * Talk to the Head mourner. * Quest complete! Reward *2 Quest points *25,000 Thieving experience *25,000 Hitpoints experience *Access to the Mourner HQ basement and the village of Lletya *Elf teleport crystal *The fixed device *Full mourner clothing See also *Sheep Herder *Roving Elves *Mourning's Ends Part II